Norowa no Ie: House of the Damned
''House of the Damned ''(Japanese: ダムドのハウス Hepburn: Damudo no hausu) is a Manga series written and illustrated by Thomas Mott. The story follows the events of thirty-four characters living in Belcourt Manor, the ancestral home of the Hikaru family, which is cursed by a murderer known as the Eyeless Killer. As the story unfolds, various details concerning the darker side of the family members and the house's history are revealed, and many main characters are killed by the murderer. House of the Damned is made of ten Manga volumes, whilst the anime is composed of twenty-nine episodes. Plot Summary Nakatomi Yataro is hired as a servant for the luxurious Belcourt Mansion, owned by the vastly rich Hikaru family. However, soon after he finds that the household have been terrorized by a mysterious figure known as the Eyeless Killer. It is revealed that the patriarch of the family, Umemoto had personally requested Nakatomi for his analytical abilities, but as the story unfolds, it becomes clear that the Eyeless Killer is something more than just a man. Characters Umemoto Hikaru Higuchi Hikaru Tsuda Hikaru - "T" Tsuda is the elder of the Hikaru's two children, being seventeen years old. Seemingly a typical teenager, Tsuda spends most of his time in his room playing video games. However, when Tao is murdered by the Eyeless Killer, he takes on his "true" personality, that being of a vastly intelligent, manipulative tactician. A certified genius, Tsuda adores detective novels and has amassed a knowledge of crimes almost unparalleled. He takes it upon himself to discover the identity of the Eyeless Killer, adopting the pseudonym "T" as a nod to L from Death Note. At first he seems to cower from danger, but he slowly grows more and more confident, eventually even directly confronting the Eyeless Killer and threatening to throw him from the window. However, even though he seems unstoppable, he still possesses child-like characteristics, such as a stubborn attitude, refusing to work with Nakatomi for a while, and a tendency to get distracted at times. Popular because of his humorous outlook on life, people seem to instantly trust and follow Tsuda, making him an exceptional leader, although when the pressure gets too much, he does begin to break, leading to the deaths of several characters. Miyahara Hikaru - Miya Known as Miya to her friends and family, Miyahara is the youngest child of the Hikaru family, at eleven years of age. Quite short and stocky, Miya has made a reputation for herself as an independent and intelligent individual. Nakatomi Yataro Chino Sotan Tao Kura A young girl that serves as Miyahara's main Laundry Maid, Tao has often been described as "a modern Helen of Troy" with long auburn hair and deep green eyes. The object of affection for Tsuda, Tao has been quoted as saying "we are kind of made for each other", although because of their social divide, the two have not be able to reciprocate their love for each other. Tao also has deep affections for Miya, though is more of a friendship than actual love. She bonds well with the girl and is one of the few people to recognise Miya's intelligence. Episode List Episode 1: "Arrival" Episode 2: "Little House" Episode 3: "First Floor" Episode 4: "Realisation" Episode 5: "Fear of the Unknown" Episode 6: "In the Dark" Episode 7: "Corpse" Episode 8: "Somnambulism" Episode 9: "Incorruptible" Episode 10: "Ice and Fire" Episode 11: "Wide Awake" Episode 12: "Equilibrium" Episode 13: "Punishment" Episode 14: "Emergence" Episode 15: "Judgment Episode 16: "Executioner" Episode 17: "Scare" Episode 18: "Bloodied Knives" Episode 19: "Fate" Episode 20: "Chaos" Episode 21: "Redemption" Episode 22: "Flesh and Steel" Episode 23: "Twenty-Twenty Seven" Episode 24: "Night-Night" Episode 25: "Forgotten" Episode 26: "Rise" Episode 27: "Mind over Matter" Episode 28: "Revelation" Episode 29: "A Superior Country" The reason for its name is that the ancient Owari Province of Japan used to be nicknamed the "Superior Country". Owari is the Japanese word for "End". Category:Manga